<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scream | Fanart by Project7723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527102">The Scream | Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723'>Project7723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Home Alone (Movies), MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I took a vow, Fanart, Gen, Homage to a Homage, Home Alone Meets MacGyver, Illustration for "Mac - Blade + Stubble" by TANGOCHARLIE, This was so much more awkward to draw than I was anticipating, You Will Want to Read That First, it had to be done, low-key can't believe I finished it, shirtless dudes are not something I'm in le habit of drawing??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Well just be glad I didn't give you any aftershave." Jack winked. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm honestly shocked you didn't. I know you were thinking about Home Alone. You've made way too many Kevin analogies about me to let this go. I mean look at my hair." Mac pointed at his slicked back wet locks. "[...] I almost feel obligated to do it."</i>
</p><p>"Mac - Blade + Stubble", TANGOCHARLIE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scream | Fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TANGOCHARLIE/gifts">TANGOCHARLIE</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950454">Mac - Blade + Stubble</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TANGOCHARLIE/pseuds/TANGOCHARLIE">TANGOCHARLIE</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It had to be done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>